Unexpected Weirdness
by Yterbius
Summary: After eight years, Mike and Vinyl disapprove of their daughter's desire to go to the one place they don't want her to go. What'll happen? Find out here. Sequel to Tragic Weirdness.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Message

One day in Ponyville, some say, is the best day one could ever. I beg to differ. I think it's the only good day. Canterlot and Trottington are full of snooty high-class ponies. Saddle Arabia is terribly hot. Hoofington is too cold. Fillydelphia, Maretropolis, and Manehattan are too crowded. Ponyville is just what I have been looking for all my life.

My parents said it wasn't suitable for a Canterlot pony like me. But what do they know? They just play with their DJ thingies all the time. They have no idea what it's like to live outside of Canterlot.

On my eighth birthday, my parents were glad to hear that I wanted to be a DJ like them. But what I didn't tell them at that moment was that I wanted to make my career in Ponyville.

Vinyl's POV

I was so thrilled to know that my filly wanted to be a DJ just like me. Apparently Mike had the same thoughts.

"OMG she wants to follow in our hoof steps, Vi."

"I know. Isn't it exciting?"

"I want to go to Ponyville too."

"I can't beli—wait, what?"

"Ponyville, dear? Why in Equestria would you want to go there of all places?"

"Because it sounds like a great place."

"But kiddo, Ponyville is right next to the Everfree Forest. All the creatures, weather patterns, and plants are unnaturally self-aware."

"What's the big deal? Besides, how would you even know? It's not like you two have even been there."

"Spotlight, we used to live there."

"Sorry, Dad, but I don't believe you."

"Listen to your father, Starlight. He knows what he's talking about."

"Ever heard of DJ-Pon3?"

"Are you kidding? She's the best DJ in Ponyville. Why are you asking me this?"

"That would be your mother, Vinyl Scratch."

"Really?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because we didn't know if you wanted to be a DJ or not."

"But why can't I go to Ponyville?"

"Because we're no longer welcome there." I hated lying to my child, but I couldn't bear to tell her the truth. Not yet at least.

"Honey, we should tell her."

"But she—"

"Sweetie, she needs to know."

"Fine."

"What is it? What are you trying to tell me?"

**A/N: What do you think it is? Let me know what you think it should be. Keep in mind that the last time we saw the twins was when they were just a few months old, so options are practically unlimited.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

Mike's POV

"Spotlight, it's time we told you everything."

Those words stung me like a bee. I didn't want to tell her, but the time had come. There was no other way.

Mike's flashback

As I went to go buy groceries for me, my lovely wife, and my now three year old foals, I thought to myself. Ha, listen to me, think to myself, doesn't everypony do that? Later I would realize I was wrong. _I wonder how my brothers are doing. Is Alex behaving himself? Is Johnny being humble? Maybe—nah. That couldn't happen. Those two clowns are probably driving each other crazy again. Maybe I'll take my family to visit them again. Then—OOF. Ow, what in the—oh, I'm here. I really need to stop letting my mind wander._

As I stood in front of the sign that said I was at the market, I reached into my saddlebag, and I found thirty-five bits. _Perfect. I have at least enough to buy the necessary supplies for today._

Blah blah blah, I bought my groceries, headed home, and found a note.

_**You thought you could get rid of me that easy, did you? I swung by, but nopony was home, so I figured I drop in right about...NOW!**_

I was instantly bombarded by a hoof to the face. I toppled over, and my groceries fell out of my saddlebag, onto the ground.

"What the f***, dude?! How are you alive?!"

"You deep sixed a decoy, numbskull. I was watching you from my cloud, which I found a spell allowing non-pegasi to walk on clouds. I studied your tactics, read your mind to find out where you live, and secretly trained for unmeasurable time. I came back here to deliver some payback for torturing me all those centuries ago."

"What are you talking about? All I did was refuse you the last can of Green Cola because you stole twenty bits from me for a unicorn spellbook."

"I should have been the leader of us four. I should have been the head alicorn crossbreed in charge of you three knuckleheads. I wanted to get rid of you the easy way, but that's no longer an option anymore."

He fired a really strong blast from his horn, and I dodged it. I shot a blast from my horn while up in the sky. However, it was actually a call for help. My brothers instantly responded, and suddenly, it was Connor against three.

"S***. Here we go again."

Yadda yadda yadda, we beat him again, but he gave us an evil smirk.

"Just know that winning comes with a price this time." His horn glowed, and he disappeared. I knew that was no good. I looked for my wife, Vinyl Scratch, and my twins, Spotlight and North Star. I found them, but they were bruised, and the foals were screaming in pain.

"Lemme guess, Connor visited?"

"He's ALIVE?! I thought you killed him!"

"Apparently, he played a trick on us. A very nasty trick. But nevermind that, we gotta get you to the hospital."

Just then, Connor appeared right behind me, and he kicked me in the leg with brute force. I howled in agony.

"Well, I guess my timing was off, but I'll take what I can get."

And just like that, he disappeared again.

"Great. Just great. Now we're all doomed to die in—where in Equestria ARE we?!"

"We're in the abandoned warehouse, Mike. I saw a pony in a black jumpsuit approaching the house, and in a panic, I grabbed the kids and ran here, where we were mugged by some teens dressed in dark blue."

"Well, how do we get to the hospital? I'm injured, and you look like you can't walk."

"I can use my magic to teleport us there."

I facehoofed. "That's right, you're a unicorn. I think I'm going blind."

"I think that black eye has something to do with that."

We teleported to the hospital, and once the nurses saw us, they immediately went into action. They took our foals to a separate hallway, and Vinyl and I were taken to separate rooms.

They did whatever it was they do as doctors and nurses, and when they asked who did this, I told them it was my old brother, Connor. They gasped, but then I told them that someone else attacked my family. Regardless, we were healed in just about no time at all. We were reunited, and we left.

However, once we got to our home, all we saw was a large pile of ashes and rubble. I ran up to Vinyl's turntables, only to find it split in half and severely dented. The foals' cribs were just piles of chopped-up wood. Only the doorframe was left intact.

I was horrified. Vinyl broke into tears. The foals, not quite old enough to understand, just stood there and stared. We grabbed whatever belongings we still had and flew away.

Mike's POV (present day)

"We are afraid that if we go back, he will attack us again. He may even kidnap you or North in the process."

I stared at my filly with a face that said "If you don't clean up this room now, you are grounded."

She stared back at Vinyl and me with fright in her eyes.

"Oh, THAT'S why I can't go to Ponyville. Look, dad, I'm not a little foal anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Even so, sweetheart, we're still afraid of him."

"Mike, hold on. What if we went to Ponyville, but we made Spotlight promise not to get in any danger."

I pondered the idea. It was great. But then again, Spotlight was notorious for not often listening to me or Vinyl.

"Don't worry, Dad. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my—ow. Still can't quite pull it off."

"I take it you've met Pinkie Pie. Very well. We'll go to Ponyville."

The following week, we left for Ponyville. We were all concerned for the foals' safety, but Spotlight and North Star kept reassuring me they would stay away from trouble. Once the train stopped, we departed, and we were in Ponyville.

"Vinyl, Spotlight, North, we're home."

Suddenly, I was tackled by a pegasus and an earth pony.

"Wha—oh, it's you guys. How've you been?"

Alex responded first. "Terrible. Johnny hogged all the Green Cola again."

Johnny replied. "You never asked for any."

"Get, both of you, calm down. I'm back."

"For real?! Are you staying?"

"Nope, just visiting. Still afraid Connor might strike again."

"Oh, don't worry. He screwed up big time in front of Celestia. He's doing time in the slammer, maybe permanently."

"Basically, he won't be back for a good long while."

"What've you two been up to while I was gone?"

"Hogging the Green Cola."

"Hogging the pizza."

"Again. When don't you hog the pizza?"

"When there's no pizza to hog. Duh. Say, who are these cuties?"

Alex gestured towards my children.

"Oh, these are my foals, North Star, and Spotlight. Kids, these are your uncles, Alex and Johnny."

"Nice to meetcha, Alex. You sound like my kind of uncle. I'm North Star."

"Nice to meetcha, Johnny. My name's Spotlight. I think you and I will get along just fine."

"Glad to hear that." They both responded unanimously.


End file.
